Odio los bikinis
by sonrais777
Summary: Sol, arena y trajes de baño, no era un ambiente que Félix gustara pero gustará menos cuando vea el traje de baño que Bridgette tiene puesto, ¿qué hará?


**Hola a todos, os traigo un one-shot, sí, un one-shot de mi pareja favorita, ojala Thomas Astruc se anime a hacer algo con estos dos, pero bueno, solo habrá que pedirlo con fuerzas. Y ya sin más que decir y sin perder más tiempo… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Odio los bikinis.

Capítulo único.

Félix era una persona que prefería mejor quedarse en casa en ocasiones, prefería la soledad a estar en lugares concurridos, pero para su mala suerte su clase ganó un viaje a la playa ese fin de semana, pensó que podría zafarse del paseo por alguna orden de su padre, un trabajo pendiente, lo que fuera de todas sus actividades extracurriculares, pero como si el destino le hiciese una broma su padre iría de viaje a Berlín ese fin de semana y prefería por una vez que su hijo no se encerrara demasiado… ¿quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con su padre? Pero no pudo refutar cuando la orden se dio, así que resignado metió a su maleta ese traje de baño que su padre le había dado de su última colección, un short de color negro con una línea verde a la orilla y por el enojo ni siquiera había cenado y ya pagaba las consecuencias.

-Tu estómago suena desde acá.- se burló Plagg que terminó de comerse un bocado de su camembert.- ¿Vas a escabullirte a la cocina? Si es así quiero otro queso.

-Ya quisieras…- pero una idea vino a su mente y miró al gato.- Creo que voy a comer fuera, Plagg Transfórmame.

-¿Qué? ¡Noooo!- demasiado tarde para quejarse fue absorbido por el anillo y Chat Noir estaba listo para salir a su lugar favorito, y aunque no lo creyese, era en la casa Dupain-Cheng. Y es que después de probar las delicias que allí servían junto con la comida casera simplemente se hizo un adicto. Llegó al lugar y tocó la ventana del cuarto de la chica que era su acosadora número uno, al menos agradecía que no fuese acosadora de su lado heroico. Ella tardó un poco en abrir la ventana pero al hacerlo éste notó que estaba ya en pijama y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-¿Chat?- se quitó el cepillo para hablar y dejó pasar el felino.

-Buenas noches, purrincess, he venido esta noche a deleitarla con mi presencia.

-Ajá…- se limpió la espuma de la boca antes de responder.- ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó o más bien afirmó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Acepto su invitación dulce damisela.

-Dime de nuevo damisela y tendremos un problema.- suspira y se dirige a la trampilla del suelo.- No tardaré, pero al regresar no te quiero ver hurgando en mis cosas, ¿entendido?

-Claro como el agua.- ella bajó a por algo para Chat, la verdad ella pensaba que tenía la culpa por tratarlo así de bien, pero otra parte le decía que así compensaba su actitud cuando éste se le declaraba y le rechazaba de forma tajante como Félix siempre hacía con ella y eso la entristecía, porque su compañero merecía que le tratara mejor. En la habitación un gato comenzó a curiosear, miró una mochila con algo de ropa dentro y pensó que había llegado justo cuando preparaba las cosas para el viaje, y tuvo un repentino instinto de curiosidad felina de saber… ¿cómo sería su trae de baño? Por un momento pensó que estaba pensando tonterías pero sintió curiosidad, ¿qué sería? ¿Un traje de una pieza? ¿Un bikini? ¿Un micro-bikini? Éste último casi le hace reír y no pudo evitarlo, ¿Bridgette con un micro-bikini? Debía ser una broma.

-¿Chat?- al voltear ella entraba con una bandeja con un plato cubierto y un vaso de zumo.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada purrincess, ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso piensas abandonar a este gato unos días?- dijo ayudándola con la bandeja.

-Algo así, mi clase ganó un premio para ir a la playa por este fin de semana, pero regresaré este domingo en la tarde así que estarás sin mí un día y medio.

-Oh bueno, entonces tendré que buscar otro lugar donde este gato pueda alimentarse, tengo tantas fans que me harían ese favor.

-Ah…- por alguna razón eso le lastimó.- Bueno, en ese caso…- ella tomó la bandeja con un claro gesto de enojo.- Puedes ir a que te den de comer desde ya.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No princesa era una broma!- se quejó lastimosamente y al final Bridgette le dejó comer, el gato prácticamente devoró la comida, una sopa de verduras y carne con arroz blanco a un lado y pan, hubo una vez que casi se ahoga pero Bridgette le pasó el vaso de zumo y golpeó con suavidad su espalda para después frotarla como si aliviase los golpes antes dados, le encantaba que lo llenarán de atenciones, Bridgette era agradable cuando se lo proponía o mejor dicho cuando no iba tras su persona.- Y dime, ¿qué clase de traje de baño usarás?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues vas a una playa, ¡Es primordial un traje de baño!

-Será un traje de una pieza, yo misma lo hice.

-Ah, ya veo.- pensó que era obvio, Bridgette era demasiado adorable para vestir un bikini… espera, ¿adorable? Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea y al ver la cara de confusión de la chica sonríe ampliamente, ella ríe y se acerca a él para limpiar su boca.

-Estás sucio, espera no te muevas.- esa simple acción hizo que su corazón diera un salto, no se movió y un leve sonrojo apareció.- Listo, tan guapo como siempre chaton.- ¿guapo? Bien, admitía que Chat Noir tenía ciertos rasgos que aunque la máscara cubriera eran atractivos, además de ser alto, atlético, y unos ojos de infarto que… no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ambos se vieron y una risa nerviosa salió de sus gargantas. Vaya que se estaban volviendo locos…

La playa le parecía horrible, un lugar concurrido y ruidoso, odiaba el sol por eso estaba bajo una sombrilla con una camisa verde claro de manga corta puesta y un buen libro para entretenerse, la maestra les había dejado como tortura quedarse en la playa, él hubiese preferido estar en su habitación y no salir nunca pero Allan lo había sacado a rastras del lugar. Suspiró y siguió con su lectura hasta que sintió como algo se le pegó en el brazo.

-¡Féliiiix! ¿No quieres nadar conmigo?- miró de reojo a la lapa que se le había pegado y frunció el ceño, no sólo porque Claudia estaba agarrando su brazo sino que le había molestado más el bikini que tenía puesto, uno rojo con puntos negros, nunca pensó que esos colores se vieran mal en alguien.

-No me gusta nadar Claudia, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Oh Félix, al menos pasea conmigo.

-No tengo porqué.- la chica frunció el ceño.

-Le diré a mi padre apenas llegando que fuiste malo conmigo, ¿qué dirá tu padre?

-Adelante, mi padre está fuera de viaje.- la chica lanzó un chillido frustrada y le soltó, pero de repente los murmullos de algunos chicos se hacen escuchar, silbidos e invitaciones se escuchan y Félix curioso mira por lo que captaba la vista de los hombres de la playa y al verlo se quedó helado. Bridgette caminaba con un sombrero de ala ancha, gafas de sol y el cabello suelto, pero lo realmente cautivante era su traje de baño o mejor dicho… ¿un monobikini? Era un traje de baño color negro que tenía dos aros… ¡DOS MALDITOS AROS! Uniendo un pedazo de tela con otro y dejando al descubierto su ombligo, los costados y demás, ¿ese era el traje de baño de una pieza? La iba a estrangular…espera, ¿por qué iba a estrangularla? Era su problema si quería vestirse así no suyo, pero no pudo evitar notar lo suave y cremosa que se veía su piel, su vientre plano, sus senos que aunque pequeños eran redondos y bien definidos, y esas kilométricas piernas que volverían loco a cualquier chico… ¡Maldición! ¡No podía dejar de verla!

-Pero qué vulgar se ve Bridgette, lo que es estar desesperada por conseguir novio, ¿no crees Félix?- Félix rodó los ojos fastidiado y concentró su vista en su libro aunque no podía dejar de ver a Bridgette que ahora hablaba con sus amigas que vestían también bikinis aunque más comunes.- Félix, por favor… vamos a dar una vuelta. Pero él no contestó ignorando olímpicamente a Claudia que bufó molesta y al fin se levantó.- ¡Bien! Como quieras, pero cuando le diga a mi padre ya verás.- ella se marchó y éste al fin pudo respirar, lo bueno que Plagg se había quedado en la habitación del hotel o si no se hubiese burlado de él. Intentó leer al menos un párrafo pero de alguna manera su vista iba del libro a Bridgette como si fuese un maldito imán y eso le enfurecía, ¿por qué ahora no podía dejar de verla? Algo debía tener y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con esa cosa que ni siquiera se podía llamar traje de baño. La vio jugar con sus amigas a la pelota con el mar apenas llegándole a las rodillas, había dejado el sombrero y las gafas en una toalla donde Aly y Allegra tenían sus cosas y ahora podía presumir ese físico que escondía, bien, Bridgette no era fea, tenía lo suyo, tenía buenas piernas pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo kilométricas que éstas podían ser acompañadas de un cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado. Bufó exasperado por las ideas que bullían en su cabeza, el calor estaba haciendo de las suyas, o eso pensaba, cuando entonces vio a un chico acercarse a Bridgette, la chica parecía incómoda pero rechazó la invitación del chico y se fue, siguió su lectura sintiendo una especie de alivio cuando rechazó esa invitación, ¿alivio? Se estaba volviendo loco, él solo tenía ojos para su lady pero no podía apartar la vista de Bridgette. En poco llegó otro chico, y otro, otro más, Bridgette los rechazaba amablemente pero no importando si lo hacía Félix se sentía más y más irritado comenzando a rechinar los dientes y a sisear a lo bajo, era culpa de su bikini, ¡era culpa de su bikini! Había llegado a esa inequívoca conclusión cuando vio al quinto chico acercarse a ella. Frustrado se levantó para regresar a su habitación y estar en paz o al menos en una mediana paz no importando si Plagg lo molestaba, pero al acercarse el sexto chico sus amigas parecían querer alentarla a que aceptara y Bridgette pareció dudar esta vez ante el prototipo de chico playero rubio y bronceado con un tatuaje en el hombro, había llegado a su límite.

-Una soda linda, ¿qué opinas?

-Vamos Brid…- susurra Aly.- No está nada mal este moreno.

-¡Aly!

-Hazle caso una vez Brid, está guapísimo.- Allegra parecía estar de acuerdo con Aly y Bridgette miró al chico, era muy apuesto, de ojos grises y una sonrisa como de portada de revista pero no quería irse así que lo iba a rechazar de forma educada.

-M-Mira, eres muy amable y b-bueno… e-es que yo…

-Vamos linda, no muerdo.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que por un segundo le recordó a cierto minino que le hizo sonrojar, pero al querer rechazarle, esta vez con más firmeza, alguien tomó su mano y su cuerpo chocó con el de alguien más.

-Yo sí…- contestó Félix que parecía matar con la mirada al chico que tragó grueso al sentir un horrible escalofrío. Y sin decir nada Félix se llevó a Bridgette sin soltar su mano de regreso al hotel dejando a las amigas de Bridgette con la boca abierta.

-¿F-Félix? ¿A-A dónde vamos? ¿Félix?- pero él no respondió, entraron al hotel y éste camino hacia una tienda donde vendían trajes de baño y miró alrededor cuando una vendedora se acercó a ellos.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?

-Busco algo para ella.- Bridgette solo pudo parpadear sin saber qué pasaba en ese momento.

-Entiendo, ¿un nuevo traje de baño? Tenemos unos bikinis preciosos.

-Nada de bikinis.- contestó firmeza y miró la tienda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.- Nos llevamos este.

-Oh… está bien.

-Félix, ¿qué haces?

-Ponte esto.

-¿Pero por qué? Mi traje de baño no tiene nada de malo.

-Bridgette…

-Félix qué te….- pero calló cuando la palma de Félix golpeó por encima de su cabeza y aprovechaba su gran altura para intimidarla y hacerla encogerse.

-En estos momentos estoy un tanto molesto, así que te sugeriría que me hicieses caso o algo malo podría pasar, ¿entendido?- ella tragó grueso y asintió. Cuando regresó a la playa ni Aly ni Allegra creían lo que tenía puesto, era una camisa de tirantes color melón con el dibujo de una orquídea rosa en el pecho y unos shorts color rojo, era un traje de baño, pero parecía más el traje de baño de una niña.

-¡¿Pero qué llevas puesto?!- gritó Aly y Bridgette bajó los hombros.

-E-Esto… Félix me lo dio, al parecer algo tenía de malo mi traje de baño, aunque no supe qué.

-Tal vez tu bikini no era lo que tenía algo mal.- dijo Allegra y ambas chicas buscaron con la mirada a Félix que se había desaparecido después de secuestrar a su amiga, pero Félix estaba bajo una sombrilla con su libro en mano y respirando en paz, así ningún chico se acercaba a Bridgette. No entendía sus sentimientos o sus dudas, y ni quería hacerlo, pero de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento era que no quería ver a Bridgette en ningún bikini, los odiaba con toda su alma y no dejaría que nadie la viera en uno y mucho menos en ese, primero se haría de una playa privada antes de dejarla ponerse uno y que lo desfilara solo para él. Y no importaba si Bridgette se molestaba pero Chat Noir usaría su Cataclysm por "accidente" en aquel odioso bikini. Porque los odiaba, ¡odiaba los bikinis!

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por su apoyo y agradezco de corazón a quienes leen mis historias o me siguen, y quienes no pues gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Dejen review XD y no me den de tomatazos por piedad. Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA! XD**


End file.
